yoshisislandfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yoshi
Yoshi(ヨッシー Yosshīsu) nombre deriva de 良, que significa "bueno" es un dinosaurio. Es un personaje ficticio recurrente en los videojuegos producidos por la franquicia Nintendo. Es específicamente referido como Yoshi Verde, por pertenecer a una especie ficticia recurrente en la serie Super Mario en la que existe una gran cantidad de criaturas similares y variantes en color.Yoshi Artículo en Super Mario Wiki, consultado enero 2, 2012 En el argumento de varios videojuegos, Yoshi mantiene una relación estrecha con Mario y Luigi, siendo utilizado únicamente como medio de transporte, defensa y ataque para el protagonista. Yoshi ha tomado un papel más activo en videojuegos de las series Mario Party, Mario Kart, Super Smash Bros. y otros títulos deportivos. Características Yoshi es un ser que comparte características con aquellas de un dinosaurio, posiblemente un Tyrannosaurus, un Allosaurus o un Gorgosaurus. Yoshi puede caminar en sus extremidades inferiores, tiene extremidades superiores cortas, espinas rojas que recorren la mitad superior de su columna, hocico redondo y tiene una lengua presil diseñada para cazar alguna presa. Yoshi utiliza un par de botas de exterior y una montura roja. Según el argumento de varios videojuegos, Yoshi desciende de una raza del mismo nombre introducida en Super Mario World, la cual se caracteriza por variar el color de piel entre sus individuos.Yoshi (species) Artículo en Super Mario Wiki, consultado enero 2, 2012 El miembro de la especie que suele seguir a Mario es uno sólo de dicha especie, es usualmente verde y recibe el nombre de Yoshi. Yoshi tiene la habilidad de manipular su lengua extensible de manera que puede ingerir a su presa y la habilidad de poner huevos blancos con manchas verdes los cuales utiliza regularmente como arma al lanzarlos contra algo. También tiene la capacidad de impulsarse en el aire al mover rápidamente sus piernas y también puede enfocar su peso en la parte baja de su cuerpo para crear una fuerza aplastante. Yoshi puede adquirir determinados poderes al ingerir una presa específica (Koopa Troopa y Koopa Paratroopa)Yoshi Perfil de habilidades de Yoshi en Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) en Smash Bros. DOJO!! Origen El productor, Shigeru Miyamoto, declaró que Nintendo había planeado incluir un acompañante dinosuario para Mario en el juego Super Mario Bros. Su inclusión en Super Mario Bros. no se pudo realizar debido a las limitaciones tecnológicas de la plataforma Nintendo Entertainment System y a la poca familiarización con la plataforma por parte del grupo de diseñadores encargados de la producción de Super Mario Bros. El concepto que veía a Mario montando un dinosaurio vino del concepto del videjuego Excitebike, un videojuego clásico de motociclismo diseñado para el Nintendo Entertainment System. En años siguientes se lanzaron al mercado nuevos títulos de la serie Super Mario en los que se desarrolló el formato y la calidad de juego. En 1988 se lanzaron las secuelas Super Mario Bros. 2 y Super Mario Bros. 3 en los que la calidad de imagen mejoró notablemente y el modo de juego se amplió al incluir nuevos escenarios.Yoshi: Evoluction of a Dinosaur Artículo por Lucas M. Thomas en IGN Yoshi finalmente debuta en 1990 en el lanzamiento del juego Super Mario World en Japón. Un año después se lanza Super Mario World al mercado de habla inglesa. Colores Mientras que el Yoshi principal es de color verde, hay muchos colores, posiblemente todos los colores del arco iris. También vienen en blanco y negro, aunque en raras ocasiones. Los huevos son generalmente de color blanco con manchas similares, verde, azul, rojo, amarillo y muchos más colores, casi siempre el mismo color que el Yoshi para su colocación. En juegos como Super Smash Bros (Saga) el color de Yoshi son opcionales, pero todos los huevos de Yoshi siempre son de color blanco con manchas verdes. En Super Mario Sunshine, sus huevos son de color verde, pero vienen en color naranja, púrpura y rojo. En Super Mario Galaxy 2, sólo Yoshis verdes aparecen. Apariciones Super Mario World Su primera aparición fue en 1990 en el juego Super Mario World, para Super Nintendo (SNES), en donde, como medio de transporte de Mario, atrapaba con su lengua e ingería a algun enemigo. Yoshi se habilita cuando el jugador golpea determinado "?" Block (Bloque "?") en el que aparece un huevo del que eclosona un Yoshi adulto. En este mismo título aparecen individuos Yoshi en cuatro diferentes colores (verde, rojo, amarillo y azul). También se introducen los Baby Yoshis (bebés Yoshi), que son Yoshis pequeños que requieren de alimento para crecer, los cuales el jugador debe cargar para que consuman cosas y que se transformen en un Yoshi adulto. Los Baby Yoshis en color verde no requieren de alimento, en cambio los Baby Yoshis en color rojo, azul y amarillo, sí requieren alimento.Baby Yoshi Artículo en Super Mario Wiki, consultado enero 2, 2012 En el juego se introdujo un modo de juego en el que Yoshi, al ingerir determinado caparazón de Koopa Troopa o Koopa Paratroopa, aquiere determinado poder. Cuando Yoshi ingiere un caparazón color rojo, Yoshi podrá escupir bolas de fuego; si ingiere un caparazón morado, aquirirá la capacidad de volar con unas alas que crecerán en su columna; si ingiere un caparazón amarillo, podrá crear una fuerza sísmica al saltar y aterrizar; si Yoshi introduce un caparazón verde a su boca, no podrá comerlo y lo escupirá.Super Mario World/Item Artículo en StrategyWiki, consultado enero 2, 2012 Yoshi es suceptible a ataques y escapará al recibir algún daño; Yoshi no puede entrar a calabozos o a casas fantasma. Super Mario 64 Yoshi aparece como un personaje complementario en el videojuego de 1996 Super Mario 64 para la plataforma Nintendo 64. Yoshi únicamente aparece cuando el jugador ha recolectado las 120 Power Stars que aparecen en el juego, al felicitar al jugador por ello y desaparecer. En el remake del juego para Nintendo DS, Yoshi aparece como personaje seleccionable e inicial, encargado de liberar a Mario, Luigi y Wario de las habitaciones en las que están encerrados.Super Mario 64 DS Revisión del juego Super Mario 64 DS (2004) por Ivan Taillet Barguilla en Meristation Super Mario Sunshine Yoshi reaparece en Super Mario Sunshine para el Nintendo GameCube como un complemento, adoptando su propósito inicial de medio de transporte como en Super Mario World. En Super Mario Sunshine, Yoshi puede consumir jugo de colores que le darán distintas habilidades y color de piel. El jugador debe encontrar a Yoshi como un huevo.How to Find Yoshi in Super Mario Sunshine Artículo en eHow escrito por Neal Jansons New Super Mario Bros. Wii Yoshi aparece en New Super Mario Bros. Wii retomando el papel de sus juegos iniciales como medio de transporte. Es posible montarlo de manera similar a Super Mario World, excepto que está limitado a ciertos niveles y ha perdido su habilidad de adquirir poderes al ingerir determinado caparazón de Koopa Troopa o Koopa Paratroopa.New Super Mario Bros. Wii Revisión del juego New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) por Jeremy Parish en 1UP Serie Super Mario Galaxy El juego Super Mario Galaxy para la plataforma Wii incluye en su argumento central distintas referencias a Yoshi y su raza. Yoshi aparece como un personaje manipulable en la secuela del juego Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy 2. En el argumento del juego Yoshi ayuda a Mario y a Luigi a salvar el universo de la dominación de Bowser y es de nuevo un medio de transporte para el jugador.Yoshi Artículo en Super Mario Wiki, consultado enero 2, 2012 Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars En el juego para Super Nintendo Entertainment System Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Yoshi aparece como un personaje de poca importancia. Yoshi habita en una isla llamada Yo'ster Isle en la que habitan varios individuos de su misma especie. Ahí se realizan competencias atléticas. Con la llegada de Mario, se inicia una carrera con Boshi, en la que el jugador se encarga de arrojar galletas a Yoshi para aumentae su velocidad. Serie Paper Mario En el juego Paper Mario para Nintendo 64 se muestra una comunidad de Yoshis en una isla habitada sólo por los de su especie. En la secuela del juego Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door para Nintendo GameCube, aparece un Yoshi bebé con un mechón de cabello llamado Yoshi Kid que puede ser manipulado por el jugador.Yoshi Artículo en Paper Mario Wikia, consultado enero 2, 2012Yoshi Kid Artículo en Paper Mario Wikia, consultado enero 2, 2012 Serie Mario Party Yoshi aparece como personaje seleccionable en todos los títulos de la serie Mario Party. En diferentes títulos se le empató con distintos personajes como: Boo (Mario Party 3), Toad (Mario Party 5) y Birdo (Mario Party 7 y Mario Party 8). Serie Mario Kart Yoshi también aparece en la saga Mario Kart como personaje seleccionable, apareciendo en uno de éstos título por primera vez en Super Mario Kart para el Super Nintendo Entertainment System.Super Mario Kart Perfil del juego Super Mario Kart (1992) en GameSpot.com Aparece en Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart Wii Y Mario Kart 7.Mario Kart Wii Characters Artículo en NintedoFuse, consultado 2 enero de 2012 Juegos deportivos de Mario Yoshi también aparece en juegos deportivos de Mario como: Mario Tennis, Mario Golf, Mario Super Sluggers, Mario Strikers Charged, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games y Mario Sports Mix. Serie Super Smash Bros. Yoshi aparece como personaje seleccionable en los juegos de lucha Super Smash Bros, Super Smash Bros. Melee y Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En el juego aparecen distintos escenarios de la serie Yoshi como el escenario que asemeja a Yoshi's Island. Yoshi Artículo en SmashWiki, consultado enero 2, 2012 Serie Yoshi Yoshi ahora cuenta con una serie de título en los que él o su especie son los protagonistas de la trama del juego, pudiendo ser controlados por el jugador. Debido a la recepción exitosa y a la popularidad de Yoshi en la serie de Mario, se decidió crear su propia serie.IGN Presents: The History of Super Mario Bros. Artículo en IGN por Rus McLaughlin, consultado enero 2, 2012 Títulos de la serie Yoshi * Yoshi's Island * Yoshi's Island DS * Yoshi's Safari * Yoshi's Story * Yoshi's Universal Gravitation * Yoshi Touch & Go * Yoshi's Cookie Otras Apariciones Yoshi apareció en el cine por primera y única vez en la película de 1993, Super Mario Bros. en el cual Yoshi era un lagarto preso de las garras del rey Koopa Bowser. Allí ayuda a la princesa Daisy a evitar que uno de los secuaces de Bowser la atrapara y ayudarla a salir sana y salva. Aunque cayó víctima de una dosis de tranquilizante, aparece de nuevo con Daisy, cuando Luigi y Mario se van a su mundo. Este yoshi no se parecía al original hecho por Nintendo. Su aspecto era más de reptil y su tamaño era relativamente pequeño, ni siquiera para que Mario se montase sobre él. A pesar de tales diferencias, tenía ciertos rasgos de un Yoshi, como era su lengua larga y pegajosa. yoshi aparece curiosamente en sitios en la galaxia nebulosa de super mario galaxy yoshy salia con forma de un planeta y en new super mario bros en el mundo 4 Yoshi te ayuda a pasar el nivel. Yoshi también aparece en The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!. Género Contenido para Adultos Existe una controversia que rodea el género de Yoshi, ya que es aparentemente masculino porque se refiere a él como masculino en los videojuegos. Sin embargo la confusión prevalece debido a que Yoshi, siendo aparentemente masculino, tiene la capacidad de una hembra de poner huevos.Yoshi: Evolution of a Dinosaur Artículo por Lucas M. Thomas en IGN Usualmente se declara que la especie Yoshi tiene la capacidad de la reproducción asexual.Yoshi's Trophy Info Información presentada en el trofeo coleccionable en Super Smash Bros Melee. Usualmente se relaciona sexualmente a Yoshi y a Birdo desde el lanzamiento de Mario Tennis en el que se declaró que ambos eran una pareja sexual, sin embargo Birdo fue presentado por primera vez como un transvestite, que debido a su confusión sexual prefería ser llamado "Birdetta".Birdo: Gender Pretender Artículo en The Mushroom Kingdom El que Yoshi y Birdo fueran empatados sexualmente provocó que surgieran varias especulaciones que referían al género y orientación sexual de ambos, apuntando a la posibilidad de que ambos forman una pareja homosexual o una pareja sexualmente ambigua.10 things you didn't know about Super Mario Bros 2 Artículo en Gamesradar por Chris Antista Se especula que Yoshi, debido a que también es el nombre de una especie, puede ser un individuo diferente en cada videojuego en el que aparece, alternando su género.Is Yoshi a male? Blabber Shack De manera similar se alega que Birdo es el nombre de una especie, asegurando que el Birdo sexualmente confundido de Super Mario Bros. 2 y la novia de Yoshi son diferentes individuos. Birdo es abiertamente homosexual en Japón, pero en países de América y Europa (considerados como menos sexualmente abiertos) se intentó resaltar su feminidad al incluírsele una voz más femenina en Mario Tennis para tratar de reintroducirla como un personaje completamente femenino.LGBTQ* Video, Computer and Role-Playing Games: BIRDO Artículo en ''-KNOW Homo-'' Debido a la confusión que originó el que fuera visto como masculino en Asia y como femenino en América y Europa se le puso una voz neutral parecida a un graznido que no refleja ningún tipo de caraterísticas humanas de ningún género. Nintendo no ha revelado el verdadero género de Birdo, pero aún se le sigue considerando como sexualmente indeterminado.Birdo's Trophy Info Información del trofeo coleccionable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) Actualmente se considera que Birdo es hembra y Yoshi es macho. Sin embargo cabe resaltar, que en el manual introductorio de Super Mario Bros 2, en un error de impresión se cambio el nombre del Birdo por el del compañero avestruz llamado Ostro. De manera que se veía políticamente incorrecto, decidieron cambiar su género de masculino homosexual (como es visto en Japón), a hembra totalmente, ya que el primer Birdo mostrado era una pesadilla de Mario y no la original. Por ende se da a conocer que la Birdo de la actualidad, pareja de Yoshi, es hembra. Véase también * Raza de Yoshi * Birdo * Boshi Referencias Categoría:Yoshi Categoría:Personajes de Mario Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Yoshi